


Don't leave without a word

by personalfreakshow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, I Missed You, M/M, Stalia mentioned, That's it, don't ever leave again like that, kiss, mostly canon, post 5A, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalfreakshow/pseuds/personalfreakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek<br/>After season 5a<br/>Stiles is lonely and misses Derek and Scott and Isaac, until Derek suddenly appears to be in his room. It's actually very cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave without a word

Back in the days it was t rare that Stiles felt watched. It was usually someone in the pack, like Scott it Derek standing a few meters back and looking out for him. Even Isaac on occasion. But Derek had left, and Isaac had too long before that, and things with Scott were just not the same. And he never really felt watched. He felt insecure, scared. When someone was behind him we would be daring but now he just felt lonely. Stiles had to admit that he missed Derek a lot.

He kept telling himself that things would be different if Derek was still there, that Theo might even be a minor problem instead of the weirdo that was ruining his life. He had given up on Lydia for Malia, but try we're drifting apart. And he hated it.

He hated Theo.

Hated everything.

But the thing he hated more than all of that was the fact that the grumpy wolf was gone, and that he had not said goodbye. Stiles often sat in his room trying to figure things out when he felt a gaze in his back, turning around and expecting to see Derek. But he was never there. Sometimes it was his dad, sometimes he had just imagined it.

Mostly. Always.

As he sat at his desk trying to think about how to get rid of Theo, or more importantly, how to get Scott to listen again, he felt it once more. But this time it felt a lot more real, like there was actually standing someone there, looking at him. He didn't even want to turn, but he couldn't possible concentrate like this.

He lifted his head off of his hands and twisted, only to nearly fall off his chair in surprise. Right there, at the side of his room, near the door, stood Derek. Smiling at him sheepishly.

"Missed me?" The dark haired wolf asked, laughing at Stiles' shocked expression.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles jumped up from his seat, clumsily rushing over to Derek and hugging him before he even knew what he was doing.

"Seems like it." Derek just stated, and his arm went around Stiles' back as well.

"Don't ever leave without a word again, clear?" Stiles tried to sound mad or stern but he sounded more like an over-excited puppy. He pulled away from the hug looking at Derek for a moment. He looked dirty and his shirt was ripped at the sides, almost like he had been in a fight, or running for a long time.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern in his voice. Derek just nodded and Stiles realized that he didn't even notice how small the space he was trapped I had gotten.

He was in a sandwich between the door and Derek, and he didn't even mind it. And then Derek leaned in, pushing him to the door, not as harsh as by the lockers in school months ago, and touching their lips.

"I missed you too." Derek breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you liked it, and if you did please comment what I can improve or things!


End file.
